A Bridge That Should Never be Crossed
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: The one time thing with Ruby is coming back to haunt me.. I should not have done that... Now what's Dean going to think of me?
1. Chapter 1

**Shocker, new story because I am in a flunk with another one, well I have a really good reason for this one.. Ya ready? Okay, well I have been binge watching Supernatural every visit to my fiancé and I will tell ya this, the idea just hit me! GENIUUUUUUSS!**

**Well, I guess I should say how I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters but the Original Character I have placed in here, and that I am well aware of mostly what's going on, and I feel like spicing things up, ya know?**

**Oh, and the Point of View is going to be in Sam's if you couldn't tell by the summary!**

**ENJOY!**

'D..Dammit... I should've listened to Dean.. af-after all... I am no... no way near r-ready to take on Lilith..' My body was again flung through a pillar inside the cathedral I hunted the bitch down in, thinking I would be able to take her on with my powers at the strongest they've ever been... I should've known, I should've expected this but now, I had to be all big and bad because I was avenging my brother.. I shouldn't have come here, I should have brought back up...

"I'm s-sorry.. Dean.. I l.. let you down bad this.. time.." I said softly to the ground, as if he could hear me all the way in Hell..

"You're sorry? Well isn't that just the sweetest thing!" Lilith said before giggling in the voice of the child he currently possessed, the girl she took over probably not even 11 years old. I stared up at her white eyes, which just mocked my weakness as I was sitting against a wall with rubble surrounding me. She was barely scratched from any attack I threw at her, and my attempts to kill her inside the body only lasted until I was tackled by one of her underlings, which wouldn't have been an issue if there wasn't 10 of them I had to kill before taking Lilith on after she had plenty of time to recover.

"Don't worry.. You'll see your brother real.. Real soon!" She clapped her little hands together before pulling my knife out of my own shoulder, twisting it a bit to make more blood flow down my shirt and exposed skin. She looked at the blade with an amused smile before flicking my own blood into my face, which I closed my eyelids to prevent any loss of sight.

"I'll get you..for this.. for taking.. Dean a-away from.. me.. You bitch- AGHHH!" There was a white hot pain exploding from my right arm, which caused me to look down and see that my bicep was sliced open from an angered Lilith, her little frown far from a pouting face of a child, who's features looked more like an angered serial killer..

"You are being awfully mean to me, and I don't like it! If you don't play with me the way /I/ want you to, I'll make this much more painful for you, got it?" She stared down at me with menacing white eyes, her teeth bared as she glared daggers into my very soul before turning her back to me. She then began breathing a couple of times, calming herself down I presume, and faced me again with her normal-colored eyes and a sweet smile of an innocent child.

"Just.. k.. ill me al.. ready.. This is.. a.. w-waste of my.. time.." I spat out between breaths as I desperately tried reconstructing my broken bones inside of my torso, another trick Ruby taught me after some very vicious training methods. I then glanced down at the ground to see my current position, and all I saw was that my blood was making a puddle underneath me. The dark, thick liquid becoming a small sea in front of my very fuzzy eyes as I felt myself becoming light-headed from blood loss.. I knew the end was coming for me, and with no way to stop the demon who was the sole reason why I came here in the first place.. I began to give up.. For the first time in my life, Dean wasn't here to push me to break my block, he didn't put his own life on the line for me this time to allow my instincts to protect the little family I had left kick in..

"Fine! You wanna be boring so badly I will! Just don't complain when I make it hurt, Sam!" Lilith spoke, but as I glanced up at her I saw her smile change to utter shock before she spat out a decent amount of blood, then her entire body was knocked to the other side of the large room by an unknown wave of sheer energy that was like a strong wind. I had to be as shocked as her right now, and far from where I currently sat I stared at her form laying on the ground, a small sword sticking out of the demon's back that seemed to pin her to the ground where she currently laid. There was a sound of footsteps coming towards me slowly, the echoing was the only thing that broke the deafening silence in the room at the moment. I looked up at the guy who just swatted Lilith like a fly and I could to tell immediately that this guy wasn't very tall, only an inch or two higher than Dean, but his boots definitely gave him a noticeable boost in height.

"Sounds good, I'll advise you to do the same.." The mystery assailant's face was hidden under a hood and a pair of spiked red and black goggles, as he spoke I noted his teeth were a bit odd, resembling a shark's upon a quick comparison. His outfit consisted of the black boots that I had mentioned first, then his jeans were baggy and torn up, more than likely from probable years of wear and tear. Next thing I noticed is that he wore a plain jacket that was only zipped up halfway as were his sleeves and there were black spiked gloves that glistened from the small light emitting from the window next to him. He had on some kind of chainmail shirt underneath a large silver cross that made noise while he walked over and crouched down in front of me. He put a plastic package into my mouth before speeding over to the dizzy Lilith, who was still trying to recover from the last ensemble of attacks. She looked up slowly with an angered expression, only to be greeted with a strong front kick to her face, no doubt breaking some of the smaller bones that were underneath the man's boot. Soon after that first kick, he spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to her jaw, sending her through the wall right next to where the two were fighting, well one was fighting, Lilith on the other hand, was getting her ass handed to her.

"I suggest you bite into that package, Sam. You won't be able to heal yourself without drinking some demon's blood.. Isn't that right?" The man said with his concentration on the hole that he created with Lilith's body, who slowly began to get back up despite being rocked around like she was nothing. He smirked menacingly before vanishing from my sight, appearing behind the demon girl and stabbing my knife into her neck, slowly slicing it all the around, the sound of electrical wiring as her form twitched from the blade piercing her throat was heard as he ended the blade where he started, causing the little girl's head to fall to the ground. He was holding her lifeless body with one of his hands, but he then threw it the opposite direction of where her head rolled before walking over to me, the small sword he used to stab Lilith in the back was again in his hand.

"Wh..Who are-" I then saw nothing but black before I could even ask who the stranger was.. Was he good or evil? How did he know me? And how the Hell was he able to do all that to Lilith?

While I was unconscious I kept having thoughts about that mysterious guy who easily knocked around one of the strongest demons any of us has ever faced, and how did he know my name? He was probably another hunter, yeah Bobby probably called him in to help me out because he knew that I still stood no chance whatsoever against Lilith. My thoughts seemed to be all over the place about this guy, his attire was completely unorthodox from anyone else's that we have seen. I mean what /normal/ person has teeth like a shark's, and the goggles? The chainmail under his jacket? The gloves and that cross? I mean, the dude definitely looked pretty damn scary, yet I am certain that if he really was working with demons or was a person who wanted to kill me he would've ended me by now..

"Oi! Wake up, Sam.. Come on.. The demon's blood had to have healed you by now, unless Lilith really did that bad of a number on you?" His voice again entered my ears as I blinked my eyes open a few times, finding myself in some random hotel room. I sat up to see that all the wounds on my arms were stitched up, I pulled up my shirt and the stab wounds were completely healed, as were the broken bones fixed and the injured organs inside my body. I felt better than ever, and my savior was sitting at the foot of the bed with his goggles sitting on top of his head, I noticed that his eyes didn't seem to have an iris to them. His skin wasn't very dark, but a bit darker than my own, and his hair was a lot longer than my own, but the color was almost exactly the same. Another thing I saw was that he didn't seem to show much emotion as we looked at each other.

"Okay, who are you and how do you know me?" I asked to him as plain as day, for my curiosity had gotten the better of me for however long I was asleep with thoughts of this guy. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, cracking his back before reaching into a miniature fridge and pulled out two bottles, one had some weird liquid in it, the other was just plain water. He drank the water as he threw me the other drink, and I opened it to smell Ruby's blood.. I then snapped, setting the bottle on the nightstand beside me before trying to charge at him, but he seemed to vanish before I could even touch him. I tackled over the small television in the room, falling down with it landing on my arm, he was watching the scene with a smirk as he kept drinking his water.

"My name is Luke, and I am your son..." Was all he said to me, his eyes turning bright red inside a pure black sclera as he stared down at me with the smile still on his face...


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Luke... I'm your son..."

I saw his lips move, but I didn't hear anything... at the same time, however, I knew what he said.. Now I don't know why, maybe it was because I really didn't believe him, but I felt myself start to get even angrier at the man in front of me.. I stormed out of the door, but in a sudden gust of wind he was right in front of me again, his black eyes staring into my own... Weird that he didn't seem to have an iris.. but that's just a side thought..

"Get the Hell out of my way.. I don't have time for foolish games.. Now I may not be able to kill you because I'm still pretty worn out from Lilith, but I would die trying to kick your ass and send you back, you son of a bitch..." Pure rage laced my voice as I shoved him back, but it didn't really seem to do much to him, for he continued to stare at me as if I were a lost child with dead parents... Trust me, I know this look on a personal level...

"Look, I don't really care why Ruby let me live in the first place, but since she was the first kill I had in order to obtain my adult form.. I figured I should tell you the one thing she left for me to tell you.. Even though I really shouldn't, since you referred to her as a bitch.." He then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket after a quick roll of his eyes, his fingerless-gloved hands unfolded the paper and he began to read aloud...

"Okay, I know you aren't gonna believe these are her words, but just go with it and I think you'll believe me.. 'Sam, I know at this point Luke has killed Lilith and saved your life, so I'll skip the congratulations on your victory.. I knew from the get go you weren't ready to fight her yet, much less kill her, but I just couldn't put the burden of you having a son on top of it all.. Now demon pregnancies are a lot different than one of a human, first of all they are a lot faster. Second, the mother will normally die once the child is born so that the child can reach adulthood at a faster rate, if not they only age at half the time of a normal human.. Now our case is pretty rare, it's not everyday a human and a demon will create a spawn, so he is going to be far more powerful than any demon, or any other kind of monster than you have ever encountered before, which is the reason why I sent him to go save your ass from getting killed by that white-eyed bitch. He is going to be completely loyal to you, and he will pretty much do whatever you ask of him to do for one reason, and one reason only... Demon spawns will be completely attached to their father, much like how all other demons are attach to Lucifer without question. Here's the real kicker for your side, since he wasn't created by him, he's going to treat him like a creepy grandfather that no child really wants to be around, which is a very good thing for you.. There is one last thing.. Your brother cannot know about Luke's real parents, or even that he's a demon, because the second he senses any hostility from Dean, he'll waste no time getting rid of him for good. All you pretty much have to do is tell him to follow a fake past and he will without any question, but he will still stay close to you no matter what you try and do to him... Take good care of our son, Sammy... Don't let my pain and death mean nothing to you..' And that's pretty much all she wrote.. Do you believe me now?" He asked as he looked up from the paper he read, which I hung on every word like my life itself depended on it. I suppose it did..

"I.. I guess so, but... How did?" I began asking but stopped, knowing full well 'how' it happened, but never in a million years did I think I would have a son from a monster that I specialize in killing.. I just nodded my answer to him and he rolled his eyes in a 'finally he gets it' kind of way before walking back into the room.

"So this means what? I mean like what happens now?" I asked as he tossed me the bottle he tried giving me earlier, which after I swallowed my sadness for a moment... I took a drink, my strength coming back to me quickly as I sat on the queen bed next to Luke. He was just drinking his water as he stared at the television that was showing current events on the world: crops dying, floods, forest fires.. All was seeming pretty normal, which was an oxymoron because everything was usually about mysterious deaths and disappearances of entire towns, but now...

"Well there's the matter of training you still, now my blood may have a far quicker effect on you, which means you won't have to drink as much in order to get your psychic powers back.. I'm also going to assume you want your brother back out, right? Uncle Dean.. Sounds so weird to say after all those times he tried killing the woman who birthed me, but I feel like it wouldn't be weird at all when I call him that in person.. That would be the case if you wanted me to just go against what Ruby said.." He replied so nonchalantly, almost like any problems that was just going on before he was born was like nothing now, and that everything in the world was going to go back to normal.. Which normally means.. it's not.

"Look, Luke.. I don't think we should tell Dean about who you really are quite yet.. I think I should tell him that you were a kid that I rescued while he was in the pit and that I took you under my wing, which is actually kind of a longshot for him to believe.. Well not so much, because then I could tell him that instead of going to Bobby, I kept you as my partner while we try figuring out a way to get him back." As I pondered different scenarios and played them out in my head Luke was just looking at me, but he seemed to want to tell me something.. or show me something.. Whatever it was it was getting pretty irritating. After a few times of us making awkward eye contact, I decided to ask..

"What? You've staring at me for like several minutes now.." I spat out, causing him to seem a bit on edge about what he was thinking about, but he replied again after recovering from his little fear fit.. Which also meant he was back to his relaxed demeanor, strange how quickly he changed from it just by me snapping at him..

"I can get him to believe whatever you want him to, but you have to tell me exactly you want him to know and what you don't want him to know." He said plain as day, as if I should've known something specific right at this moment.. He seemed to notice my puzzled look and decided that clarifying his response would be a better route to go instead of leaving me in the dark.

"Well, most powerful demons have a variety of special abilities, and even though I was born half human as well.. I was still given a slightly different ability than any other demon can do.. Despite not being a full blood.. I can use hypnosis, which pretty much makes anyone believe what I want them to.. It takes no real effort, but I figured out I could do this by a complete fluke, so if you need me to use it.." He kind of trailed off after that, because I'm pretty sure he gathered that I knew what he was implying after what he told me. I shook my head yes to give him some kind of confirmation on the suggestion and he gave a light smile before lying back on the bed.

"Wait, you're a demon right? So why are you going to sleep?" I asked without the slightest idea that the question probably offended my son.. I mean Luke..

"Well I did safe your ass from Lucifer's first demon, and I have been up for hours making sure you would wake up today after our little skirmish with that whore.. And besides, I'm only /half/ demon, Sam.. Which means I need the same things that humans do, I can just go with very little of it to operate normally. I just need an hour or two, so I would like for you to chill with the demonic stereotypes, Dad." He replied through closed eyes, his voice sounded very exhausted as he pulled the covers over himself and nuzzled into the fabric like a child..

Wait.. He is a child still.. He's only a few weeks old to add on, but he looks like he is in his early twenties.. I can't believe he has that much power for only being a half demon, or would he be more than that because I have demon blood flowing through me? Anyways he has the same weaknesses so I won't have much to worry about if he turns out to be just like the others I've killed before him... I just don't know how Dean will-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

What appeared to be a nuclear explosion happening only a few miles away erupted, shaking Luke from his nap and into a fight stance immediately, sword drawn and all. He looked around at me first to make sure I wasn't in any danger then ventured around the entire room we had rented, finally noticing upon investigation that it was safe. He looked at me with a curious expression, thinking I would be able to enlighten him on just what happened just a few moments ago. My look obviously didn't give him any answer so he picked up his goggles and strapped them on before grabbing his long boots and lacing them up, standing up to barely reach my height.

"Well, one hour isn't so bad... Just hope nothing too stressful come around, 'cause I don't really feel like doing much on anything..." He said under his breath before walking out the door first, sitting in the passenger's side of Dean's Impala in wait for me to take the wheel just a minute after him. I made sure my pistols were inside my jacket and that my knife was inside it's sheathe before starting up the old 1967 automobile, pulling out of the parking spot just in front of our room door before taking on the road leading to where the explosion sounded from.

"So what do you think it was, Dad? Any guesses?" Luke asked as he stared at the road ahead of us with slight worry in his voice, his goggle-clad eyes reflected the light and shined in my eyes when I tried looking over at him, causing me to stare back and focus on the road with him. He chose not to wear his jacket, leaving on his chainmail vest which showed off his weird tattoo-like markings. The only real strange thing about them was that it seemed like they were deep gashes that turned into scars without the black ink. All the markings that were visible to me seemed to just be standard tribal designs, the only different designs he had seemed to be the chain-like cuffs around both of his wrists, but they looked to me more like burns instead of scars.

"I'm... not sure, Luke. It felt like a small earthquake, but the explosion part itself sounded more like a nuke going off, and I know that there isn't a military base around here anywhere... The area is around Dean is buried... We need to hurry!" I slammed onto the gas as I said those last words, Luke and I both jerking back into the seats from the sudden acceleration.

We got to the dirt path that would have led straight to the grave.. but there were a few fallen trees preventing us moving any further in Dean's car. My nerves were at their highest at this point as I started climbing over the fallen trunks, Luke jumping onto them without much hesitation and walking over them in half the time it took me climbing. I eventually got to the top, but then tripped and landed right on my head, my vision was pretty blurry at this point and I'm sure I heard Dean's voice yelling for me in the distance. I'm pretty sure I was losing my mind, but I got a look at his face, and then everything went black.

**Well, Dean is now alive! Hooray for those guys! Sam's unconscious again, but I do plan on getting to chapter 3 sometime soon! Hopefully I the plans I have for this story aren't going to piss any of the readers off, but I'm getting some help in the near future!**

**Again I do not own Supernatural or the characters, I just own Sam's son.. Wow.. That sounded pretty weird..**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to hear some feedback on what you peeps want coming up!**


End file.
